A Change Of Heart
by flawlessario
Summary: Lately Jade's feelings towards Tori have changed. Suck at summary's. Jori. May be rated m later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this may be a little jumbled but heres my first attempt at a Jori story. i hope to keep this going, but only if people like it. so enjoy!**

* * *

Yerba changes everything.

I sat nervously in the café cupping a coffee to my chest. All my friends bar Tori were sat around me talking about the upcoming play they were to do. I couldn't figure out why i was nervous, but for the past couple of weeks i'd be on the edge waiting for Tori. I found myself wanting to hang around Tori more, just the two of us, but I couldn't do that without someone being suspicious.

"Hey!" Tori greeted as she placed a tray in between Cat and I.

"Vega." I mumbled glancing up at Tori. Her hair was perfect, the way it sat on her shoulders and the way her clothes hugged her body made a tingling sensation in Jade's stomach.

"Guess where we're going, for free?!" They way Tori got excited about the smallest of things made me smile.

"Tell us toro." Robbie said as Tori sat down.

"Yerba!" Everyone looked at Tori with a confused expression on their face.

"Yay I love Yerba!" Cat giggled and clapped her hands. She soon stopped the titled her head as to speak for all of us.

"Where is Yerba?" The small red head asked.

"I don't know...but it's free! And beautiful!" Tori smiled reassuringly at me. She must've caught me staring as she soon turned away and blushed.  
"I'm in!" Andre said.

"Me too." Robbie and Beck said in unison. Everyone turned to me as i played with the cup in my hands.

"Jade? You in?" Beck asked.

"Sure." I smiled at Tori once again causing her to blush. Oops. The bell rang for next period and everyone slowly walked to their next class, which happened to be Sikowitz.

"Excited for Yerba?" I heard a voice as someone walked up behind me. Tori."Mhm." I tried to ignore her and walk ahead but something was drawing me back, wanting to keep talking to her. Tori smiled and walked into class, sitting on the chair beside me.

"Okay! Lets talk about the new play I'm directing!" Sikowitz stated as I took my seat, I couldn't help but look at Tori who was on the edge of her seat.

"Dork." I scoffed smirking slightly.

"Jade, you're Nancy, the loving wife of astronaut Walter Swain." I sat back in my chair, smug. For once I'd get to play one of the main parts. Sikowitz searched around the room and stopped at Tori.

"Tori, astronaut Walter Swain, husband of Nancy." The whole class looked at the two of us knowing we hated each other. Well I hated her. I was actually happy to play her wife, maybe I'll get to kiss her and- Jade. Stop. I shock my head and looked at Tori.

"I'm supposed to play her wife?!" I crossed my arms in anger and leant back into the chair even more.

"My box has spoken! Rehearsals start in one week, toddle off children." As soon as everyone had left I let out a loud sigh. Stupid Vega making me feel this way.

* * *

Tori:

"Cheer up Tor! Tomorrow we'll be off to sunny Yerba!" Beck tried to comfort me as I put the last few books in my locker.

"Fine." I smiled and closed my locker. Cat skipped up to Beck and I , giggling as per usual.

"Yerbaaaa!" She smiled and ran off. "Bye!" Beck and I shook our heads, smiling.

"See you tomorrow!" Beck said as he walked away. My first holiday with my friends was sure to be amazing. I smiled stupidly to myself as I looked at a picture of our hotel on my pear phone.

"Vega!" I jumped as I hear Jade's voice from across the hall.

"Beck just left, I think he went-" Jade put her hand up to sh me.

"I was actually looking for you." She smiled. I titled my head in confusion. Why the hell did Jade want to talk to me?

"Er, why?" I raised an eyebrow crossing my arms over my face just in case she was going to hurt me.

"Wanted to know if you wanna come grab a coffee with me?" She laughed and placed her hands on my arms. "I'm not gonna hurt you, honestly."

"Then..okay!" I smiled wide and linked my arms with hers. I didn't question her motives I was going to take up this once in a lifetime opportunity to hang out with Jade.

We sat down at a table in Starbucks, sitting opposite each other. I noticed her staring at me with a big smile on her face.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked breaking her eye contact with me. Jade looked down and played with her coffee cup.

"You're beautiful, talented." I smiled wide and leaned back in my chair. "What are you looking so smug about Vega?"

"Jade West just complimented me." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get used to it." Something had changed in Jade, something which made me change my feelings towards her.  
After an hour or so of talking about our favourite movies, games and music, she got up.

"I gotta go pack, see you tomorrow, Tori." She smiled and walked out, stopping to look back at me.

"Bye Jade." I whispered smiling to myself.

As we were boarding the plane, I felt as if someone was staring at her. This had been happening a lot over the past few weeks, and every time i turned around it would be Jade. Jade West, checking me out?Hmm, dream on Tori. Everyone had taken their seats, apart from me, the only seat left was the one beside Jade. Great, I thought.

"Hey!" I said placing my bag in the overhead.

"Hey." She mumbled, looking up from her pearpad. I had a big grin on her face, as Jade smiled. I could hear Jade now _dork_. Shrugging the smile off, I closed my eyes trying to get in a few hours of sleep before we landed.

* * *

Jade:

It was only a few minutes into the flight, I looked up from my pear pad and glanced over at Tori, who was peacefully sleeping. A smile slowly appeared on the Latina's lips as she slept.  
Cute, I thought. Shit. Jade stop thinking this, you hate her. I'm seeing tori in a different light, this wasn't normal. I hated her. But I don't know why. She's beautiful. Trying to distract myself from the sleeping beauty beside me, I went back to typing on my pear pad. However it didn't work. My mind wandered back over to Tori, as did my eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed like she was having a bad dream. I heard a few mumbles from Tori which I made out to say 'stupid' and 'plane.' It made me giggle as she kept turning trying to get comfortable. I quickly turned away as Tori started to stir, probably from the turbulence from the plane, which was to be expected.

"What's your secret, miss vega?" I asked with a slight smirk, still looking away from Tori.

"Huh?" Tori's voice was thick with sleep causing me to smile.

"How do you manage to make me feel this way?" I knew I was giving it away, the real reason I was being so friendly. Finally I looked over to her, smiling.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tori frowned, as if this was a joke.

* * *

Tori:

After a few minutes of waking up I found myself pinned up against the planes bathroom door with my arms wrapped around Jade's neck. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm as her free hand ran under the back of my shirt to caress the small of my back. My mind was cloudy and I had no idea what was going on. I felt Jade's lips move down my neck lightly sucking at my skin and let out a soft moan. That's when she pulled away, something must have pulled have back to reality as she glared at me.

"Get out." She demanded straightening her hair. I titled my head trying to gather my thoughts.

"W-what just-"

"I said get out!" She pointed to the door while a tear ran down her face. I quickly left the bathroom and sat back down in my seat, trying to gather some sense.  
Why did she kiss me? She's not- no. Oh god. I thought to myself covering my face. I heard the bathroom door close and Jade appeared next to me, she smirked. However her eyes were red and there were a few black marks just under her eyes as if she had been crying.

"Practising for the play." She said. That was the last thing she said to me. And the flight was another 3 hours long. Great, I thought.

* * *

Jade:

"This is our hotel?" Trina whined as we walked through the broken door.

"I'm sure this is decoration! Like a themed hotel!" Tori said trying to reassure us. I hadn't looked at the Latina since the kissing incident. I don't know what happened to me, but I needed to feel her lips on mine and now I was addicted.

"Tori Vega and Buddies!" A local man came up to us carrying 3 screw drivers.

"That's us!" Tori smiled trying to be polite.

"Here are your room keys, enjoy your stay in Yerba!" The man said with a thick accent. As the man walked away I held the keys up to my face, looking at them.

"These are the keys to our room?" I laughed and shook my head, taking one of them and walking to my room.

"Jadeeeeeeeee!" I heard Cat say skipping behind me. Unfortunately I had to share a room with Cat, Tori and her annoying sister, Trina.

"So how do I do this?" I asked placing the screw driver in the key hole.

"He said just jiggle it around and we'll get in." Tori said as she carried mine and Trina's luggage as well as her own. A sigh of relief came from the group as I opened the door. The room was full of dust and spider webs, a long with one double bed.

"I bagsy the bed." I said jumping on the bed. I saw Tori smirk as she spoke.

"That's where we'll all be sleeping." Sharing a bed with Tori, sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: thank you for the reviews! i've decided to change this into third person as i suck st first!**

* * *

Jade looked over at Tori who seemed restless. The sound of guns going off every so often made Tori pull the patched blanket over her head.

"For goodness sake." Tori mumbled as she tried to fall asleep, but failing. Cat and Trina were fast asleep, oblivious to what was happening around them. Jade walked over to Tori's side of the bed and tapped her arm.

"Hey, Vega." She whispered trying not to wake the others. Tori froze as she felt a tap on her arm.

"Vega it's Jade." Jade laughed quietly seeing how frightened Tori was. Tori threw the blanket off her and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jade placed her pale hand on the Latina's arm trying to comfort her. Tori immediately relaxed at Jades touch and nodded. The two girls tiptoed out of their hotel room into the darkness of the hallway.

"Vega stop touching me!" Jade groaned as they slowly walked down the hallway and into the lobby. "Your nails are digging into my arm." Tori slowly released her grip from Jade's arm when she saw dim light coming from the lobby.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

The walk was quiet, extremely quiet. No talking, no fighting and no sound of gun shots going off. Although Tori felt safe in Jade's presence, she was scared of how Jade would react to what she was about to say.

"What was that? That thing on the plane?" Tori merely whispered however with no sound going on around them apart from their own footsteps, Jade was able to hear.

"Like I said, practising for Sikowitz's play." Jade sped up a little so she was walking a little  
in front of Tori. Tori titled her head at the response.

"There isn't a kiss in the play." As Jade was about to speak, a loud bang stopped her in her tracks.

"Quick, in here." Jade grabbed Tori's hand and pulled here into a small cave beside the beach where they were walking. Tori's heart was racing in fear or being captured by the rebels that had taken over the beach.

"This was a bad idea!" Jade quickly covered the Latina's mouth.

"Shut up Vega." She whispered and Tori obliged when she realised why Jade had made her shut up. Two rebels walked past the cave oblivious to the two girls hiding in it. As soon as Tori was sure they had gone, she looked at Jade.

"Jade please tell me the truth!" Anger built up inside Tori as she didn't want to be played like this, especially by Jade West her 'frenemy.' As much as Jade wanted to get up and leave, she couldn't in fear of getting captured. The raven-haired girl sighed.

"I'm trying new things." Jade said crossing her arms. "And you're my experiment." Tori groaned and clenched her fists. Once again Jade covered her mouth as the same rebels walked past.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while." Jade said removing her hand from Tori's mouth. Tori was too tired to argue with Jade so she'd wait until the morning.

"You can't do that." Tori mumbled as she felt her eyes get heavy. Surprisingly this was more comfortable than sleeping in the bed in their hotel, since Trina's feet were always in her face. Tori was reluctant to rest her head on Jade's shoulder but as sleep crept up on her, she couldn't help it. Jade smiled down at the sleeping girl on her shoulder. She thought it was a good idea to stay awake, just in case something or someone tried to sneak up on them. It was Jade's duty to keep Tori safe, well that's what she thought. Jade slid her arm around the Latina's small waist and held her close, to keep her warm. Jade smiled as she felt Tori relax in her arms.  
Jade rubbed her eyes as she saw the sun beginning to rise. Sleep was slowly creeping up on her but she didn't want to fall asleep. She peeked her head outside the cave being careful not to wake Tori who was sound asleep. When she was sure no one would see them, Jade crawled out from the cave and held Tori in her arms. She quickly but carefully walked back to the hotel and up to their room. It was half four in the morning, four ish hours till the others woke up. Gently, Jade laid Tori down beside Trina and kissed her forehead, lingering for a few seconds.  
"Sleep tight." She whispered and walked back to her side of the bed. As she got in, a figure sat up in bed. Jade used her phone as a light and shone it over in the direction of the figure.  
"Go to sleep Cat, you're dreaming." Jade whispered. Cat nodded and laid back down. Jade placed her phone down and closed her eyes, finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

"JAADEEE!" Cat said jumping on her friend who was sound asleep.

"Cat that's not a good idea!" Tori whisper-yelled walking to the bathroom to get changed. Jade groaned and rolled over away from the red head.

"Jade, wake uuuup!" Cat placed her hands on Jade and shook her, trying to get up her.

"Get your hands off me or you won't have any hands." Jade mumbled slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the bright sun light shining through the gap in the curtains.

"Told you!" Tori shouted from the bathroom. Jade smiled as she heard the familiar voice. Cat immediately jumped back from Jade and sat on the chair on the other side of the room.

"Why did you want me up so early?!" Jade once again groaned and looked at Cat who was whimpering. Jade laughed.

"I was joking." She stated. Cat shook her head and crossed her arms.

"We've got to rehearse for our performance later, it has to be perfect!" Tori said as she emerged from the bathroom, looking perfect. Jade's eyes wandered up and down Tori's body admiring the small curves. Cat perked up as Tori spoke.

"The chancellor of Yerba is gonna be there!" Jade raised an eyebrow yawning from the lack of sleep.

"There was no mention of this." Jade said falling back on the bed.

"This is why the holiday's free. One performance every night." Tori threw a shirt at Jade and motioned for Cat to follow Tori out the door.

"Meet us in the lobby in half a hour." Tori smiled sweetly opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Jade pulled the shirt from her head and looked at her 'friends.'

"Breakfast." Tori said closing the door behind them.

"Half an hour!" She heard the Latina shout from the hallway. Jade smirked.

"Cute." She held the shirt up above her and pulled a face at the colour. Red.

"Vega!"

* * *

An hour later and everyone was waiting in the lobby.

"Seriously where is she?!" Tori said pacing back and forth.

"We're just gonna have to rehearse without her." Andre said placing a hand Tori's shoulder to stop her from moving.

"Calm down Tor, she'll be here soon. Jade wouldn't miss out on a chance of performing." Robbie reassured Tori. Tori sighed and nodded, taking a seat beside Sikowitz on the sofa. Sikowitz was known for drinking out of a coconut, but this time he was drinking from some other fruit.

"What-" As Tori was about to speak, Jade entered the lobby.

"Finally!" Beck said standing up.

"Where have you been?" Tori said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I said half an hour!" Jade smirked and placed a hand on her hip.

"I couldn't rehearse on an empty stomach now, could I?" She said shoving the last bit of her toast into her mouth. Everyone rolled their eyes and made their way into the performance hall to rehearse.

"Where's Trina?" Beck asked making sure everyone was present.

"Shopping." They all said in unison and Beck shrugged, nodding. Surprisingly the rehearsal went better than expected. Jade was cooperating for once.

As Tori applied the finishing touches to Cats make up, she was pulled back and into another room. She once again found herself pinned up against a wall being kissed by none other than Jade west. Tori refused to kiss her back, no matter how much she was enjoying it.

"Good luck." Jade mumbled against the surprised Latina's lips.

"J-jade!" Jade smirked and placed a finger over her lips to sh her.

"Go out there and rock it, princess." Jade walked out of the room as Sikowitz called them to stage. Tori was left to gather her thoughts. This wasn't just an experiment. There had to be something more to it. Tori thought.

"Tori!" Sikowitz shouted causing Tori to jump. She ran towards the friends giving them each a smile.

"Go out there and rock it." Sikowitz smiled and walked to his seat, once again drinking from a strange fruit. Everyone took their places on stage and waited for the music to begin. The performance was going perfect. Every now and then Tori would glance back at Jade who seemed to be enjoying it and Cat being as bubbly as ever. Suddenly the music stopped however, oblivious to it, Tori continued singing.

"Tori!" Jade shouted pointing to the chancellor. Tori looked in the direction Jade was pointing and realised her shoe had hit the chancellor in his good eye.

"Oh my god." She said stepping backwards. The chancellor called for his guards. Everyone bar Tori ran off stage and hid. Two of the chancellor's guards stormed the stage grabbing Tori's arm and pulling away.

"Jade!" Tori shouted. She was scared about what was going to happen next. Jade hid in the room in which she kissed Tori. As she heard Tori yell her name, a wave of guilt rushed over her. She couldn't understand why.

"Nice one Jade." Jade whispered to herself and snuck out of the room. She followed the guards and a screaming Tori outside. They threw Tori into the back of an old truck, which made Jade angry. How could they treat her like this? Jade followed the truck which was going about 5mph. As other reached the prison, the guards once again threw Tori into a yard with the other prisoners, treating her like a piece of dirt. More anger built up in Jade. She walked up to the guards with clenched fists wanting to punch the guts out of them, but composed herself realising she had better things to do, like see Tori.

"Tori!" Jade shouted as she ran up to the bars. She managed to sneak past the guards who were too busy eating the same fruit Sikowitz had been seen with. Tori lifted her head up looking around.

"Over here." Jade said reaching out to Tori. The Latina's face lit up as she saw Jade.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Tori said smiling. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Hey hey," Jade said wiping the tears from Tori's cheeks. "Don't cry!" Tori nodded and bit her lip.

"I'll do anything I can to get you out. Just stay strong, Tori." Jade pulled Tori closer and kissed her. This time the kiss was different, it was sweet and sincere. Tori smiled as Jade pulled away. She noticed two guards point over in their directions.

"I got to go, please Tori, stay strong!" Jade shouted as she ran off in a different direction. Tori nodded again and ran her fingers over her swollen lips.


End file.
